croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Wildlife
Use this page to record sightings of species other than birds that may be of interest to others. Please note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group and may also be submittted to the London Natural History Society wildlife recorders. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Bird sightings can be viewed and reported on the Latest News page. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH),John Hughes (JAH), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). May 2015 * 6th - Hutchinsons Bank & Chapel Bank Reserves: During brief sunny intervals at HB this am:- Green-veined White, Dingy Skipper & Grizzled Skipper butterfies. At CB, a Common Lizard and numerous Roman Snails. Flowers in bloom include Wild Strawberry (abundant), Herb Robert, Herb Bennet, Crosswort, Primrose, Cowslip, Goldilocks Buttercup, Moschatel, Yellow Archangel, Wood Spurge, Sweet Woodruff, first Red Campion, massed Common Twayblade (CB - first orchids of the season). (John Parish) * 4th - Lloyd Park: butterflies on the wing this am: Brimstone, Green-veined White, Orange Tip, Holly Blue, Peacock, Speckled Wood. (John Parish) * 4th - Selsdon Park: young roebuck. (JB) April 2015 * 28th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 1pm: Orange Tip (1m), Small White (3), Holly Blue (c15), Speckled Wood (1) (GH) * 27th - South Norwood Lake 9am: 5 Speckled Wood butterflies (GH per JW) * 25th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 3pm: Wood mouse feeding on scraps in garden (GH) * 24th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 3pm: Small White (1), Holly Blue (6), Comma (1), Peacock (1) & Speckled Wood (1) (GH) * 22nd - South Norwood Country Park: Common Pipistrelle(45kHz), Daubenton, Noctule (Ernie Thomason) * 21st - Grange Park (Old Coulsdon): Male Brimstone, Small White Butterfly.(Ernie Thomason) * 20th - Coulsdon Memorial Ground: Holly Blue, Male Brimstone (Ernest Thomason) * 18th - Selsdon (Markfield): Hedgehog (first there in 45 years!) feeding on peanuts beside a fox which left when a badger arrived. (Ted Forsyth) * 18th - Addington Hills: Bat Group check of the approx. 100 bat boxes in place produced 17 roosting Brown Long-eared Bats and a single Noctule. The long-eared obviously like company, all 17 being contained in just three boxes (3, 5 and 8 respectively to a box). (John Parish). * 17th - South Norwood Country Park: Common Pipistrelle(45kHz), Daubenton, Noctule & Poss Leisler's bats (Friends of South Norwood Country Park walk) * 17th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Holly blue in garden. (JB) * 15th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2-3pm: Large White (1m), Small White (1), Small Tortoiseshell (1), Holly Blue (30+) butterflies, plus several Hawthorn Shieldbugs through (GH) * 15th - South Norwood Country Park: Orange-tip, Green-veined White, 2 Peacock, Small Tortishell, Comma, 4 Speckled Wood. (JAH/DM) * 14th - Hutchinsons Bank: Butterflies passing during workday:- Orange Tip, Brimstone, Holly Blue, Peacock, Small Tortoiseshell, Comma, Speckled Wood. (John Parish) * 14th - Coulsdon (Mead Way): bee fly, buff-tailed bumblebee, prob tree bee, comma, male orange tip, several brimstones, peacock and large white. (JB) * 14th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2-3pm: Small White (1), Peacock (1) & Holly Blue (<20) butterflies through (GH) * 12th - Hutchinsons Bank/Chapel Bank LWT Reserves (11:00 - !3:00). Roe Deer, Rabbit, Grey Squirrel, Common Lizard (all singletons). Butterflies: Brimstone (17No, all but 2 being males), Orange Tip (2No, both males), Peacock (24No), Small Tortoiseshell (17No), Comma (7No), Peacock (24No). Masses of Bee-Flies of various colours and sizes, many using that fearsome proboscis to take nectar from Primrose or Dog Violet flowers (some individuals visiting both plants apparently at random so not seeking out suitable flowers by colour). Other flowers in bloom included Cowslip, Dogs Mercury, Wood Spurge, Wood Anemone, Wild Strawberry. (John Parish) * 12th - Selsdon Park GC: pair of roe deer - different area from those seen on 8th. (JB) * 10th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2pm: 1 Small White & 1 Peacock butterfly through, plus several foraging female Hairy-footed Flower Bees (GH) * 9th - Grange Park (Old Coulsdon): 4pm: Male Brimstone (Ernest Thomason) * 9th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2pm: 2 male Brimstone & 4 Holly Blue butterflies through (GH) * 8th - Hutchinsons Bank NR: Common Shrew and 2 Common Lizards disturbed while strimming the verges of the bridleway. 4 Brimstone, 1 Green-veined White, 3 Peacock and 1 Comma butterflies seen in vicinity. Horribly mangy Fox on top path. (John Parish) * 8th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2pm: 2 male Brimstones & 1 Peacock butterfly through SE (GH) * 8th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Brimstone and peacock butterflies in garden. Also 1 7-spot ladybird (must report it to Big Spring Watch), queen buff-tailed bumblebee, several pond skaters and an unidentified small bee. At least two bee flies. (JB) * 8th - Selsdon Park: male and female roe deer.(JB) * 7th - Grange Park (Old Coulsdon): 4pm: Male Brimstone (Ernest Thomason) * 7th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 3pm: Male Brimstone foraging in back garden for at least 10 mins (GH) * 7th - Purley Beeches: 2 brimstone butterflies, 1 small tortoiseshell.(JB) * 6th - Sanderstead: At last, first Brimstone butterfly in our garden this year. Then another three in Briton Hill Road, two in Church Way and one in cemetery - all males. (JB) * 6th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2pm: Several Peacock butterflies flying along rlwy embankment (GH) * 3rd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 9pm: Several Common & a probable "Soprano" Pipistrelle feeding along railway embankment in drizzly conditions (GH) March 2015 * 31st - Hutchinsons Bank, late am : On a sheltered stretch of the nature trail, Bee-fly and Common Lizard among the primrose blooms and three or four Brimstone butterflies passing by in the sunshine. (John Parish) * 26th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 7.30pm: Several Common Pipistrelles feeding along railway embankment (GH) * 18th - South Norwood Lake mid am: 2 queen Buff-tailed Bumblebees nest searching (GH per JW) * 17th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 7pm: Common Pipistrelle foraging along railway embankment (GH) * 7th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 1pm: Queen Buff-tailed Bumblebee foraging in garden (GH) * 6th - South Norwood Country Park: First butterfly of the year, probably a peacock.(JB) February 2015 * 27th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 1pm: Red Admiral quartering the back garden, then S (GH) January 2015 * 19th - South Norwood Lake 8.30am: single Buff-tailed bumblebee worker (no pollen sacs) feeding on Mahonia (GH per JW) * 13th - South Norwood Lake 9am: several Buff-tailed bumblebees feeding on Mahonia (GH per JW) Archived Other Wildlife Records Other Wildlife 2014 Other Wildlife 2013 Other Wildlife 2012 [[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]